Sueño
by FuuMegami
Summary: Algo una canción de mushy/sad fic sobre Fuu y Ferio La canción de ella está por Billie y es una gran canción!


Sueño 

Sueño   
  
El sueño de la canción I Está por Billie Piper, usted puede descubrir más sobre ella en: http://www.billiepiper.com las palabras a la canción están en en negrilla   
  
Hablo muy poco español, así que utilizo un traductor del ordenador para traducir mis historias, así que mi grammer no está probablemente correcto. Pero uno puede probablemente todavía gozar de la historia.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Fuu suavemente cerrado su puerta del sitio de la cama y sighed. Ella colocó sus cristales en su vector de la noche. Entonces ella cambió rápidamente para la cama   
  
" es el ser tan extraño posterior en Tokio." Fuu dicho como ella tiró de las cubiertas.   
  
Ella ejecutó una entrega la cama separada mientras que ella subió adentro para acostar   
  
  
Puede usted sentirla, me dice que pueda usted sentirla?   
  
  
Creo que es verdadera   
  
  
Es hora de decirle del secreto que guardo   
  
Cómo consigo con usted cuando el mundo dormido   
  
No puedo esperar el día largo para terminar   
  
Entonces puedo estar detrás en sus brazos otra vez   
  
  
Fuu dio vuelta a su lámpara apagado. Entonces ella se cerró los ojos esmeralda profundos.   
  
  
Cuando me cierro los ojos   
  
Usted está al lado de mi cara   
  
Y puedo representarnos juntos   
  
Cada noche que ruego allí será una manera   
  
Nosotros puede hacerle el último por siempre   
  
  
Ella mandilado apagado en un slumber pacífico, con todo solo. Ella siempre, no igualando queriéndolo así pues, pensamiento de Ferio antes de que ella se cayera dormido. Esa manera que ella soñaría con él. Ella soñaba siempre que ella le dijo que ella lo amara. Y eso él contestaría que él la amó también. Y entonces era el conclusión perfecto del cuento de hadas.   
  
En su sueño ahora, ella desgastó una alineada verde esmeralda larga, la alineada shimmered en la iluminación del sitio de la bola.   
  
Entonces ella vio a su príncipe el encantar. " Ferio, " ella susurró.   
  
Su sonrisa hacia fuera brilló las luces en el cuarto. Hizo todo otro que existido siempre, desaparezca. Era justa los dos de ellos. Ellos y la música lenta suave.   
  
" Fuu, " él dijo mientras que él tomó su mano. " nosotros bailan?"   
  
Él puso su otra mano ella detrás.   
  
  
Me sueño estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirla   
  
Me sueño estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirla   
  
Jure que puedo realmente sentirla   
  
  
Fuu reclinó su cabeza en su pecho y dio fuera de un suspiro largo.   
  
Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo. Ella tembló en su tacto. Él se besó los labios que enviaban un temblor abajo su espina dorsal.   
  
  
No importo el vivir en un mundo de la fantasía   
  
Sé se siente para ser su muchacha   
  
Y óigale decir las cosas más dulces suavemente y punto bajo   
  
Nunca deseo despertar y le dejo ir, no   
  
  
" I ámele Fuu, " Ferio susurrado como él se ejecutó los dedos a través de su pelo sedoso.   
  
Ella llenó sus sentidos, cada pequeña cosa sobre ella lo condujo loco. Él acaba de desear sentir su cercano él   
  
  
Cuando me cierro los ojos   
  
Usted está al lado de mi cara   
  
Y puedo representarnos juntos   
  
Cada noche que ruego allí será una manera   
  
Podemos hacerle el último por siempre   
  
  
Me sueño estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
I sueño que estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
Jure que puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
  
Ferio la besó otra vez y tiró de ella cerca de él.   
  
" Ferio, " ella cooed. " te amo. Tengo puesto que primero satisficimos. Sabía que teníamos algo. Algo especial. Algo que nunca tendremos otra vez."   
  
Él puso un solo dedo en sus labios. " Shoosh, será siempre usted e I."   
  
Él tomó su manera del dedo y la besó con todo otra vez. Ella se sentía tan viva cuando él estaba alrededor.   
  
Él le dio un pedazo de papel verde ligero. Ella se ruborizó mientras que ella tomó también hacia fuera un pedazo de papel y le lo dio   
  
  
Un cierto día pronto voy a hacer que este sueño viene verdad   
  
No puedo negar que estoy tan en usted   
  
Le deseo pronto que me olvide de respirar el aire   
  
La sensación crece tan fuerte. Creo.   
  
  
Ella Ferio sostenido cerca de ella, nunca siempre deseando dejó para ir. Él era tan maravilloso.   
  
  
  
Cuando me cierro los ojos   
  
Usted está al lado de mi cara   
  
Y puedo representarnos juntos   
  
Cada noche que ruego allí será una manera   
  
Podemos hacerle el último por siempre   
  
  
Me sueño estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
Me sueño estoy bailando con usted   
  
Y puedo realmente moverme   
  
Le sueño me estoy besando   
  
Y puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
Jure que puedo realmente sentirlo   
  
  
* Tiempo De la Mañana *   
  
  
  
Los ojos de Fuu agitaron abierto para saludar la sol de la mañana. " Mmm.. What Un sueño.   
  
Ella podía todavía sentir esa sensación completa. se descolora en segundos. Ella podría nunca aferrarse a ella. Era solamente allí cuando Ferio estaba con ella   
  
Un pedazo verde de papel de la nota pone al lado de ella. Ella lo abrió para encontrar una nota de Ferio, diciéndole sus sensaciones hacia ella   
  
" él, él me ama.   
  
  
* Castillo De Cephiro *   
  
  
Ferio se despertó en su propio sitio.   
  
" Oh Fuu, " él sighed otra vez.   
  
Él deseaba que ella todavía estaba con él. Él se sentía así que perdió sin ella. Él miraba abajo, y había la nota de su sueño. Esto lo dio una sacudida eléctrica   
  
La carta dicha:   
  
  
Mi Ferio más querido,   
  
  
No era usted a que no confiaba en, él era mismo. Sabía no podría confiarme en que a no caer en amor con usted y mí no podría hacer eso. mi destino era salvar Cephiro, y ése tuvo que venir primero. Y lamento el dejar sin de decirusted cuál estaba en mi corazón y alma.   
  
Amor siempre,   
  
Fuu   
  
  
" era verdadero algunos cómo, satisfecho en nuestros sueños." Ferio nos arrastramos apagado.   
  
" tan muy verdadero." Parte posteriora producida eco de Fuu en la tierra.   
  



End file.
